When it is necessary to paint or plaster ceilings, or to install or service utilities adjacent the overhead limits of factory or commercial structures, the installation of the necessary scaffolding can involve a considerable effort. In open warehouses roll scaffolding might be used, but most buildings have installations that prevent ready access to at least some locations. If work operations are to be continued in the building, the problem becomes more complex. In order to avoid the use of roll scaffolding and the consequent disruption of operations, the present invention provides components and a system for the use thereof that will enable scaffolding or work platforms or floors to be established at elevated positions directly above the machinery and the regular work stations in the building. Hangers are provided so that a platform may be suspended over such work areas.
While it is recognized that others have previously used hanger brackets incorporating a scissors arrangement, the present invention provides bracket units that may be applied and locked in place from points of access at lower levels and without the use of ladders that extend all the way to overhead beams so that previous types of lock components can be engaged. The spreader bar lock used herein is positioned at the lower elevations of the hanger, and it can also be adjustably installed so that various platform support elements may be used singly or in lapped arrangements.